


Declaration of War.

by BardofWorlds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU From chapter 99, King F was a bastard, Mind Control, Origin of Titans, Titan Origin, Titan Shifters, Zeke is scum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofWorlds/pseuds/BardofWorlds
Summary: What if the truth of the Tybur family is a Lie?  What if King Fritz had rewritten the memory of the Hammer Titan and its wielders?





	Declaration of War.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be either a oneshot or a series I'll start with episode 3 like Star Wars. So I said in the last chapter of The Beginning in Kalos I would have this finished by Christmas Eve and here it is! I am also pleased to announce that I am cross posting this and all my stories over at fanfiction.net from now on. I hope you people drop me some reviews and hit it over there. So here’s the disclaimer; I don’t own Attack on Titan, I would only take credit for creating the universal variant my tale takes place in, enjoy. Merry Christmas everyone!!

Falco could only stare at Mister Kruger, no at _Eren Yeager_ in horror. Before him was a Warrior from the island, and he was injured. But what did he mean he was doing the same as Reiner? What had the four of them done on the island, why hadn’t they ever talked about it even amongst family, what secret were they hiding?

 

“A traitor to peace?” That is what that person is calling me Reiner? Didn’t you tell your people all about your time on our island? Didn’t you tell them all about the _thousands_ of _devils_ you killed when you broke our walls?” Falco jolted at what he Eren was saying

 

“What are you talking about?” Falco whispered as he starred at the man from the island. Reiner had killed thousands of them? How?

 

“So you kept it secret or your masters just didn’t care? Listen Falco, and then decide where your loyalty lies.” Eren said as Reiner jumped at that before giving a sad smile.

 

“Even if you tell Falco and he tells his family, the Marley will just turn them into titans.” Reiner said sadly as Falco turned to stare at Reiner.

 

“But what’s worst is the fact that you did all you did because of a lie Reiner, a lie Fritz the Bastard as we’ve come to call him forced on everyone on this planet.” Eren said as he looked troubled as he let his leg start to regenerate. Reiner looked confused at the direction the conversation was taking.

 

“Lie, what lie are you talking about Eren, what have you found in the memories of the Original?” Reiner asked as he looked at him as he undid his bandages.

 

“I’ll let Armin tell you all about it, it’ll be quite the surprise for you but I will tell you this, you know three things you think of as truth are really lies, one is that the curse of taking in a Shifter’s power and the fact that we can only pass it on with our deaths, that is the greatest part of it.” Eren said as he gave a sad smile as he got up and walked toward the door into the building. As he got to the door he turned to them and held up his bleeding hand.

 

“Won’t you two go for a walk with me?”

 

 

 _It’s done, now we can deal with that island. With this, the world will be safe and the island will die._ Willy thought as he looked over the crowed, seeing their reactions. The history that his family succession of leaders had kept hidden was in the open, and now with his sacrifice perhaps all Eldian would finally die.

 

“Shale I tell you how King Franz’s family kept the peace had behind the walls for over 100 years?” A voice came over the speakers, caused Willy to turn and stare at them. _Who the hell?! Wasn’t their plan to attack us!?_ Willy wondered in horror.

 

“My name it Armin Arlelt, and I am one of those ‘Devils of behind the walls’, a place that I grew up believing was the last bastion of humanity as forced by King Fritz family with the Founding Titan’s power to rewrite the memories of any Eldian whenever he desired as whatever he willed. More to the point he could combine the power to control titans with the power of memory and put feelings in those who inherit a titan’s power, with the Original his pacifist nature and with the Hammer Titan a deep loathing to Eldian people and a commitment to keep the course of history he wrote true.” The voice said as the crowed started to react.

 

“The Founding Titan could rewrite memories!? Of any Eldians at any time!? Is that how King Fritz got his followers to retreat to that Island and stop the war?” One of the Ambassadors asked another in shock.

 

“Then if a King on the island ever overcame King’s Fritz’s programing he could rewrite his people’s minds however he wanted? Turn anyone of them into fanatical warriors?” One of the Marley military officers asked another. Someone behind him grabbed him and he turned to one the others behind him who had a look of horror on his white face.

 

“Fuck that, think about it man! He built the walls out of Colossal Titans, but what affects **our** serum has is totally random when it’s injected! How the fucking hell did he create enough of them to build 3 walls!?” The man’s words caused everyone around him with a lick of military experience to lose all the color in their faces as they thought of the tactical implications the existence of so many Colossal Titans really meant. Did King’s Fritz have a way to control what kind of Titan a person became?

 

 

Theo Magath snarled as he looked round, trying to figure where the fuck those island rats were, they should have attacked when William’s speech was over. This was so far off of their plan that the implications this would have on the government were so far out there he couldn’t even think of them. He had to get a handle on this now if a war against Paradise would even be possible.

 

“You two! Get over there and find where this is coming from now! The rest of you keep your dammed eyes open!” He snarled as two soldiers who saluted and ran to the door off the roof. _This_ _plan was supposed to be a simple way to unite the world against that dammed island! What the fuck is going on?! Why haven’t they shown their true colors and attack yet?!_ He thought to himself as he heard a commotion behind him, turning he saw the two soldiers trying to open the door.

 

“Sir! The door’s locked!”  One of the two men he ordered to the doors barked, causing Theo to turn and look at him with scorn.

 

“Break it Down you fool! We don’t have any time!” Theo snarled as he walked to the door and used the butt of his riffle to break a hole through the wood, revealing something pushed against the door. _What the hell, when did this happen._

 

Suddenly he heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground and turned to see his men’s corpses on the floor, most of them with their heads cut open.

 

“What the….GUKK!” The cry of one of the soldiers caused him to turn and see them with blades through their bodies, the blades being held by a woman in a black outfit under a green cloak with a symbol on her back he had only seen in briefings before now. It was the Wings of Freedom, worn by the soldiers of the Island.

 

“The Island.” He breath as a sword materialized at his throat. His eyes saw movements on the surrounding roofs, his men were being killed or seized and held by people in green cloaks all around the edges of the theater, what were they planning.

 

“The plan you made with to have us kill the ambassadors from other countries was doomed from the start, we’re not stupid like you Marleyan scum. They will die, everyone dies eventual but not today, and not at the hands of a single _Eldian_ titan.” The woman said as she turned and revealed an oriental looking face. Her smile became sinister as she looked at him.

 

“It’s so lucky that you got _confirmation_ that we had come here, isn’t it?” She asked him as his eyes widened; they had let him catch them, why? What did they want? And how did they know the plans he and Willy made?!

 

 

“In that dream King Fritz and his successors left us, we thought we were the last bastion of Humanity on a world overrun with titans, that only behind our three walls was man alive. We thought that we were safe behind them, until the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria, causing the deaths of thousands of civilians and then twenty percent of our total population was sacrificed in a fruitless battle, a deed that was done by those within the walls to lower the number of people to feed so that humanity would survive.” Armin voice continued as Falco followed Eren and Reiner up the stairs, walking by fellow Eldians who stared into space, talked with each other over what they were hearing. Some noticed them and those who recognized Reiner started to look with horror at him, the words of Armin destroying the beliefs that they had held about the people on Paradise Island.

 

Falco had been listening to the words and could only stare at Reiner in shock. He had fought in the last war, but to be responsible for that many lives, to have unleased titans on civilians, a war crime by all treaties and rules of war. Why in the name of anything would he have done such a thing?

 

“We broke the wall to slip inside the world King Fritz made Falco.” Reiner said softly as they walked. He turned his head to look at the older Warrior, wondering how he knew what he was thinking about.

 

“Those are thoughts that have been in my head since the mission reached the wall. I can’t talk about the times I stayed up with my digest; the nightmares I had about the people in the walls I saw starve to death, or heard of people break down in the suffering my actions caused.” Reiner said as he walked.

 

“How could you live with yourself? How could you?” Falco asked in quite horror, if half of this was true the people on Paradise had every right imaginable to kill everyone who was hearing this.

 

“We were young; we believed what we had been told about the island. We thought we were there to save the world.” Reiner said as Eren lead them up the stairs. As they walked a man with ash hair in a green cloak fell in step behind Eren and shot a look of loathing over his shoulder at Reiner who eyes widened at him.

 

“The plan’s going smoothly so far Eren. We have enough subjects to prove the truth. So who’s the kid?” The man spoke clearly as he walked in front of Falco.

 

“Jean?” Reiner breathed as he looked at the man. All Jean did was look over his shoulder at him and kept walking, the comradely with him destroyed with the knowledge Jean had that Reiner had killed his best friend.

 

“A possible convert Falco, a possible convert. Do you have the extractor?” Eren said as he led them upwards.

 

 

Gabi couldn’t believe her ears; this was so far from what she believed about the island, was this true, and had her cousin really unleashed titans on civilians?

 

“This is why Reiner always seemed so quite about his time on the island, isn’t it Gabi?” Udo said as he tried to absorb all he was hearing. She could see her fellow cadets trying to absorb what they were hearing; this was the opposite of all the beliefs that they had held all their life, what more challenge them before the night was over. She saw her aunt stare into space as tears ran down her face; she had told Reiner how proud she was of what he had done on the island. She saw Mr. Leonhart tightening his grip on his cane, what was he thinking? What did he think about his daughter and her actions? And Paradise, they thought they were the last of humanity, if even half of this was true and the Colossal titans in the walls, why were Warriors even sent there in the first place. Did the government know the ‘truth’ that the Tybur family just told the public, then why did they attack the island in the first place?

 

 

“Let me continue and answer the question some of you are thinking, how to do I know that King Fratz did anything to the Hammer Titan, simple; we found his diary along with _other_ artifacts in his mausoleum. It told the truth about the person who created the Titan formula, military scientist Alexander **Marley** son of **King Malcom Marley** who used it on a slave he owned; a poor woman named **Ymir Fritz**.” The words sent a shockwave through the crowd, if that was true then everything the world had believed about might be wrong.

 

“Ymir Fritz was a slave, could this be real?” One of the reporters whispered in shock. The assignment to report on the Tybur family’s head announcement wasn’t turning out like anything he had expected. First the titans that made up the walls of Paradise and now this, what other ‘truth’ was a lie, if this was true it put to doubt everything about history.

 

“The person who owned her was **Alexander Marley** , that’s what he said right. If this is true how did the Eldirian Empire form, and how did he control her?” A foreign college next to him mused as he looked around and by chance caught movement on the roofs; whatever he saw caused him to slowly get up and walked down the stand.   If what he thought he saw was right, then he needed to get up to the roofs, this was the story the world needed to hear.

 

“Going somewhere Louise?” One of his contemporaries asked as he moved past one of his fellow foreign reporters. The comment made others look at him, wondering why someone who hated Marley was leaving the event that if this was true would destroy the Marley government.

 

“I smell a riot, I report on events I don’t take part in them. I’ve got more than enough for my boss already.” He said as he walked out back and silently moved into one of the buildings once he was sure he wasn’t being followed. If he was right and he lived through this, then he might go down in history, and finally get revenge on the Marleyans for what had been done to his homeland. Slipping into the building he move through the shell shocked people until he found a staircase to the roof.

 

 

“I say original serum because the first titan formula was very different to what has been used by the Marley government. That was created years later as a punishment for criminals, to be permanently trapped within a titan, used as a beast of burden. The original only turned the subject into a titan once; when they were torn from the nape of the neck they were human until they were injected with another does of the formula. Then to control the new titans a special variant of the formula was made to let people transform into titans at will, creating the Titan Shifter.” Armin continued as people were just staring in shock all around them. Willy had sunken to his knees as he stared upwards. If all this was true then the hatred he had felt since he’d inherited his position was a result of the Founding Titan putting a command in it, then who was he. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his family on the stages wings staring into space with faces full of shock, sorrow and pain, the guards with white faces it seemed the Marleyans were having as hard a time as he was. If this was true then his entire life was a waste, what more would this Devil say to destroy him!?

 

“For years they used the Proo-Shifters to control the permanent Titans to do great public works, buildings, rivers and roads were made with commerce and trade flowing throughout the nation. Over time those who controlled the titans began to be segregated and have their families held hostage to control them in turn, and so those held began to marry each other, and over time they came to be called Eldirian, The Controlled in the ancient tongue of that land.” Willy felt his eyes go wide as the Eldirians who he could see looked ready to faint, this was it then, this was how he died.

 

 

Louise could only grin as he climbed the last few steps as he heard the speech; the newspapers would have a field day. With the _diary_ of the King an international committee could date the paper and with its age see if it was as old as they said it was. This was putting to question everything everyone knew to be true, and none of it looked good for the Marley. With the story Wily had given the world, then the counter points of the islanders fit, the international communities would have a fit about their _truth_. If this day ended the way he hoped it would a new war might be around the corner. He reached the door to the roof and took a deep breath, if they killed him then so be it, he would go down trying to kill the Marley anyway he could. Gathering his nerves he banged on the door and heard someone walk toward it and someone walk up the stairs behind. After a few seconds he decided to speak as he raised his hands.

 

“Ehh, hello. My name is Louise vos Strogl, independent journalist from the former country of Arklod, conquered by the Marley released Titans. Might I get the chance to let the world know your side of their invasion of your lands?” A noise behind him made him turn his head and see two men in green cloaks wielding swords looking at him in concern.

 

The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair in the same cloak over brown cloths with a crazed gleam in her eyes as she smirked at him. Suddenly he started to have second thoughts about his actions as he saw her eyes.

 

“HI! My name is Hange Zoë; I’m the head scientist of the Expedition Corps! And boy, do I a story for you! A tale of betrayal and of a threat that has been slumbering for years that the Marley helped with every atrocity they committed.” She beamed as he looked at her in confusion.

 

 

“Everything started to change in the reign of Alexander’s son Julius, it was then that building off of the research that Alexander left behind that changes were made to the formula to create specific titans.   The number of lives that were spent to create this is unknown, but it was guessed by King Fratz to be at least a million. With the formula to create specific effects finalized, he had all he needed to start a war using titans as weapons; the families of the Eldirians were used as collateral so the Proto-Shifters sent to corral the titans and send them against the enemy followed orders. While specialized Titans brought back people in Titan Crystal to their masters.”

 

“Did you know anything about this Galliard?!” Pieck demanded as they sat at the bottom of the hole that soldier had dropped them into. A speaker above the pit had broadcast the speech they were hearing and to say that Pieck was having a hard time with it was so true.

 

“How would I know anything about this?!” Galliard demanded as he stared at her glaring at him. _Brother, if you survived would you have tried to stop Riener and fought to save civilians?_

 

“You inherited the Jaw Titan from that girl from Paradise, you had to know something about the results of what Reiner and the others did!” Pieck growled as she moved towards him on her broken bones and pushed him against the wall.

 

“What about you, you were on that Island when Zeke rescued Reiner and brought my predecessor back!” He accused her as she dropped him and held her face.

 

“Zeke said that the city was used by the by the devils to kill rebels who wanted peace with the rest of the world. He was lying to me since day one.” Pieck whispered as she started to cry.

 

“The only good thing about this is that my brother died before they broke the wall. I can say that my brother wasn’t involved and I was only able to see parts of her interactions with people, I couldn’t hear words or understand the contents of anything.” Galliard said as he looked upwards before he continued.

 

“I think that when we get back up there, it’s going to be a new world Pieck, and I don’t know what role we’ll have in it.”

 

 

“Why did they bring back dead people in the crystals? Simple they were bringing back more captives to be turned into titans. Yes, the people in titan crystal are alive if they aren’t killed before they get to the titan’s stomach; the model used for this didn’t have teeth. And why were the captives of other nations brought back? Because in those days the serum could turn _anyone_ into a Titan regardless if they don’t have any Eldirian blood.”

 

 

“This is impossible, it has to be lies!”   [Aunt] said as she looked around, hoping to find anything to show that the others were

 

“What part, that your brat let titans attack and kill civilians as part of his mission, the truth Willy Tybur told us or the truth this Mr. Arlelt is telling us.” Mr. Leonhart said gruffly as he just shakes his head as looked at her. She had brought into the propaganda so much that she brainwashed her own. He and his daughter had never fully brought it, and he knew why she’d gone there, why she’d taken the Titan’s Power.

 

“Your daughter went to that dammed island too! If that brat is telling the truth then she’s as guilty as mine! BUT HE’S LIEING, HE HAS TO BE! If he’s not then that means, that means…” She trailed off as tears went down her eyes.

 

“That our inter life has been built around a lie, that for one hundred years we’ve been punished for what our oppressors forced our ancestors to do by threatening their families. And I think some people are going to have a problem with that.” Mr. Leonhart said as he looked at the diplomats in the crowed who were talking quietly amongst themselves and smiled at the looks they were sending the military officers.

 

 

“Everything stayed the same for a time, the Proto-Shifters were used by King Julius and his descendants for 10 generations, his scientists improving the formula until they created specific titan strains that had created uniform titans, the predictors to the eight Nine Titans. A strain to carry goods, a strain to herd the permanent Titans; a strain to be a look out and a strain for range combat, a strain to be small and quick. Everything changed two hundred years ago, and that was when the Eldirian Empire was founded. The kingdom was in a time of peace with their neighbors when the King, Brutus Marley decided to agree to _limit_ the number of shifters he controlled by _killing_ the first born of every Eldirian family, and to limit how many children could be born a year.” The matter of fact tone sent a chill down Ogweno’s spine. He’d felt fear towards the titans of Marley and wished sometime that Eldirians didn’t have the ability, but if this was true then… _Wait a minute, how did the world know about the Eldirians ability to become Titans if they were a slave race of the Marley?_ A scowl on his face he found the person he was looking for and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn.

 

“Hey, you said you have a doctorate in history, right? When did people connect the Eldirian to the Titans?” He questioned one of the other ambassadors as the others started to pay attention to him.

 

“I think the records show that the term Titan and Eldirians were connected around five hundred years ago when a deflector from the Eldirian Empire tried to escape, he died before he could get debriefed, he was feverish and mentioned Titans and Eldirians and a serum, but wait a minute five hundred years?! If this man is telling us the truth then five hundred years ago they were slaves and the Eldirian Empire was founded two hundred years ago then that means…” He trailed off in horror.

 

“The world has been blaming the wrong people for the Titans, while keeping the victims under guard of the people who forced them to herd Titans at us. If they have solid proof about this then the Marleyan have conned the whole world.” Ogweno said with a scowl on his face as he thought to what the Marleyan had done to the Eldirians over the years. What the world had let happen. A new war was probably around the corner, and here they were in enemy hands.

 

“History is written by the survivors what they know to be true, did the Marley government know this truth?” The historian asked the ambassadors.

 

 

“This was so far beyond what the Eldirians could stand. Let me be clear, they had been tormented and oppressed for hundreds of years, everything that the Marley government has let happen happened then. They were killed, beaten and fed alive to animals but never as a government policy, this was and it was the brick that broke the wall as we say on the Island. The scientists of the captives worked in secret and made a momentum breakthrough; they created a way to make a person become a Titan shifter permanently and used the power to strike against their oppressors. Their first priority was the safety of their families so some of the first shifters went into it to _visit_ their families and when the rebels attacked from the outside they attacked from within. With their families finally free, they then sent out and conquered the nation that had held their people captive for years.  In no time they had conquered the nation and closed their borders. But the treatment of the conquered was what put Fratz on the course he would walk. Records show that they were forced to do labor without titan assistance, something that hadn’t been done for years, they segregated them and forced them to live in their cities and forbidden to travel. These actions were echoed to him to what had been done to his people when they were first trapped in the camps, he felt that overtime something worst would be done to people who had no say in how his were treated, this belief and his knowledge led him to design the Original Control Titan and use his own private research to create it and to create the Nine Titans and put a limit on how long their users would live, all in a way to limit the threat Titans would pose to mankind.”

 

 

Falco stopped walking after Eren when he heard the next part of Armin’s speech and felt numb, everything he was worried about for Gabi was the result of that scumbag traitor Fratz?! He had felt hatred for how the Marley had treated his people for years, hiding it even from his parents, Marley lickers that they were. He hid how he felt about this country better than anyone else and had agreed with his Uncle’s actions but this, he couldn’t even processes it.

 

“It sucks, doesn’t kid.” Jean’s voice caused Falco to look at him to meet Jean’s eyes which had a look of understanding in them.

 

“You whole world was just destroyed, it was what we experienced when we learned what was beyond the oceans.” Jean said as he let a small smile blossom on his face.

 

“I don’t know anything, I tried to become a Warrior so I could spare Gabi from dying young, Then I learn that someone made it that way, I don’t know what to believe in anymore.” Falco said as a tear dropped from his eye. Jean pats him on his head and grabbed Falco’s chin to look at him.

 

“A friend told me something once, when your world is destroyed you have to protect what of your family that you can. And I’m Jean Kristein, nice to meet someone who’s trying to save his friends.” Jean said as he led Falco upwards.

 

“Falco Grice, nice to meet you Mr. Kristien.” Falco said as he walked after them, noticing other people in green cloaks were moving upwards.

 

“Say, are you related to one of the Eldia Restorationists? Eren said one of them was named Grice.” Jean asked when they reached the roof, Reiner had been forced to his knees and a man was removing a vile from a container and stuck a needle into it. Falco’s eyes caught movement on the building all around him and saw captives, Marley captives and released something.

 

“You going to prove that anyone can be turned into a titan by using Marley captives, aren’t you?” Falco said as he felt hollow. If that worked, then everything Armin said would be proven true

 

“Yeah, we might but we won’t release them here; that was Willy’s and Theo Magath’s plan by the way and why this gathering is happening here, so we would kill our own.” Jean said as he saw Falco stare at him in horror.

 

“Yeah, great defenders this country has, hu kid? And get this, that Willy bastard was the one who pushed for it to happen here. We’re going to turn them into 2 meter Titans if we have to and drop them at the Military bases around the city. That’s after we take the Armor Titan from Reiner. And he’ll live through it.” Jean said as Falco looked at him and shook his head in denial.

 

“How?” Falco whispered as he stared at Jean. Jean merely pointed at Reiner, who had a clear case put in front of him and the contents of the vial injected into his shoulder. Jean started to puck into the container and stared as what he upchucked started to condense into a spherical fleshy walnut.

 

Willy stared upwards. This was supposed to be where he sacrificed his life, but

 

“Technological advancement in those years were so far in advanced from what even you people have access to was mind numbing. And Fratz took it all with him to his grave and hide it away from the world. Fearing what people would do with  With it we were able to defend our land and spy on you and Mr. Magath Mr. Tybur when you planned to draw us out by having this gathering as _live bait_ , hoping we would kill the brass of Marley so Mr. Magath could recreate the Marley military as he wanted _._ So to finish up, I would look to the skies.” A sound caused the people to look upwards as lights started to sweep the darkness. Metal vehicles half the size of blimps with wings and with glowing _things_ on their ends moved over the crowd.   Some of them hovered over roofs and opened doors away from the crowd. Unseen by all the Corps was taking their captives and new _guest_ aboard their crafts.

 

On one roof Jean turn to Falco standing next to Eren and smiled at the kid. Reiner had been cut to show him he wasn’t a shifter anymore and was knocked out after he had been told for his actions he was forever banished from Paradise.

 

“Just so you know; our plans are to get everyone of our kinsmen back to the island, with Reiner’s actions we have the space for them.” Jean said as reached out his hand as he looked at Falco. Falco looked at the machine, wondering how it was able to hover like it was.

 

“Even my Family? The Cadets?” Falco said as he looked at Jean. He thought of Gabi and his friends, would a home on the Island be better for them, his parents could suck Marley cock for all he cared for them. When he was answered by a nod he took a deep breath and steeled himself and grabbed Jean’s hand.

 

“Freedom for all Eldirians.” Falco said with convection, his words were met by smiles from all the people before him.

 

“Jean, stay here with squad 2 and watch over him and get him back to the ship. Remember, if Zeke does what he might do everything to save everyone you can from them, our people and the ambassadors first. Skyborn stay around to extract those who need it just as we planned while Assault squads handle it.” Eren said as he walked into the machine.

 

“What are you expecting the War…, no, Zeke to do?” Falco asked as he looked at Jean.

 

“It’s a long and terrible story kid, I’ll tell you and the reporter when we get back to the ship once this is done.” Jean said with a grimace on his face.

 

 _How did this go so wrong?!_    Zeke snarled to himself as he ran. That brat had destroyed everything! Everything he had sacrificed for since that brat had betrayed everyone was destroyed; the Empire would never rise again! All he could do now was **kill each and every one of those people by that Hammer brats speech!** He saw his comrades running parallel to him, he recognized five Trolls and one Ogre, not much but it would do.

 

A light suddenly blinded him and one of the vehicles hovered before him. A door opened on it and 11 figures jumped out and hit the ground before him. Looking up he caught sight of two women, one with pale blonde hair and one with dark staring down at him with hate in their eyes.

 

“Zeke Yaeger, no Zeke Fritz, the man who stole what was to be my brothers body.” A dark haired man said as he looked straight into Zeke’s eyes, so this Eren Yaeger and the youngster knew all about him did he.

 

“So you know brother.” Zeke said as he looked at Eren. He saw some of the Marley look at them, and he was sure he saw a few officers with clubs stare at the arms the people before him were holding. Just the name alone said his cover here was destroyed, time to go all out and go with plan Destroy everything.

 

“Tell me, did you find out how the Original works _brother_? And is that Annie up there, I was sure you would be dead by now, gone traitor girl?” Zeke asked as he smiled manically as he felt his comrades walk to stand next to him. He saw the blonde tense as she glared down at him, He knew that if they were looking at him like that then they knew what he was and from the looks he saw they knew what his associates were. A cell must have been on the ships that attacked the island.

 

“Surrender, you’re out numbered, it’s time for you finally die for good.” Eren said as he glared at him. As the people with him began to draw blades Zeke started to chuckle as he started to grin madly.

 

“Did you learn about how my abilities as the Beast work, brother? Did you guess how long it lasts? I think I’m not the one out numbered.” He said as the people around him started to snicker as the soldiers before him started to look around in worry, worry that the officers and soldiers in the crowd who knew about his history in the last war were just starting to understand and move away from each other and the civilians.

 

“As I said so long ago, LET SLIP THE DESTROYERS!” Zeke cried as he brought his hand and savagely bit at his hand, triggering his transformation and starting the battle.

 

 

Gabi had looked at the crowed who were looking upwards, she could see people on the roofs and she saw a few of the reporters look upwards and some seemed to be cursing themselves.

 

“Gabi, where’s Falco? Didn’t he say that he would join us later if he could?” Udo said as he looked around.

 

“Where is my brother, not like him to be gone so long? He’s probably having as hard a time as we are to deal with this.” Colt muttered as he looked at his friends. Gabi was about to join the conversation when…….

 

“GRAAAAGHA!!” A piercing wail echoed off the buildings and explosions and flashes of light around the square sent the cadets flying. Getting to her feat Gabi saw _Titans_ in the remains of the raised stands and a large female looking _black_ one where the ambassadors were.

 

“Get the people into the buildings Gabi! Move!” Colt cried as he grabbed her and threw her towards one of the buildings. As she helped people back to their feet a roar of sound heralded the appearance of people in green cloaks wielding long swords flying at the titans! Each time one of them passed by a titan it tried to swat at them, each time one of them moved by a Titan’s neck the sound of slicing flesh would cause the titan to fall over and start to decompose.

 

“So, you’re the cadets he talked about.” A voice behind her caused her to turn and see a blonde man in a green cloak, some kind of machine on his hips was likely the source of the strange movement.

 

“The name’s Jean and the Skyborne have you all in hand.” He said as others in cloaks started to drop down from the buildings and shepherd the people towards the buildings.

 

 

Albert had been out of the ghetto when Willy’s speech had started and had stayed to help the civilians deal with the truth he revealed; when Armin Arlelt had started to speak he knew that was the right choice to make. When Zeke started to speak about his abilities he started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, the explosions that had sparked around the crowed that had gathered around him had thrown him back, when he came back to his senses he saw Zeke’s titan form locked hands with a black haired titan the same size while overly five muscular 7 meter titans with savage looking claws fought against titans with bone like growths on their hands and feet. He could see a 10 meter titan with green skin locked in combat with two female looking ones bouncing off the buildings. Other titans with bony growths were trying to get other titans away from civilians, he saw a 30 meter titan move slowly towards the military training center and, each step crushing a person or part of a building.   A howl caused him to whip his head and see five 5 meter tall wolves with human like faces jump off buildings and hit the 30 meter titan, force it onto its back as they tried to attack its neck. As he ran towards cowering civilians and tried to get them to shelter, he knew that no matter what happened next, this would be considered a Declaration of War.


End file.
